Dragon Fist
or |similar='Spirit of Saiyans Penetrate! Soaring Dragon Strike Blast Fist Shenron Blast 10x Dragon Kamehameha' }} Dragon Fist (龍拳, Ryūken), also known as Dragon Fist Explosion (龍拳爆発, Ryūken Bakuhatsu), is an incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. This technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than Goku himself. Overview Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon (referred to as "golden, shining dragon") which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". Goku first uses it as a Super Saiyan 3 against Hirudegarn,Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 and he later uses it in his normal form against Super 17,Dragon Ball GT episode 47, "The Greatest Surprise" and in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Eis ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 57, "The One-Star Dragon" and Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 59, "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" The technique directly kills Hirudegarn, mortally wounds Super 17 (allowing Goku to vaporize the evil Android by firing a Kamehameha at him), and obliterates Eis and Omega Shenron (though Omega Shenron regenerates). Goku's usage of the Dragon Fist in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT shows that the move's origins might hail from the first ''Dragon Ball'' anime and might be an updated version of the Penetrate! technique Goku uses to kill King Piccolo. The execution of the move is virtually identical to the Penetrate! move, minus the initial Kamehameha and, instead of a silhouette of a Great Ape, a golden dragon appears as Goku's inner powers. The "Super" Dragon Fist appears when Goku kills Eis Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku punches through the Shadow Dragon, immobilizing him and making him fall at Goku's feet. Then, Goku punches Eis in his back, erupting in a brutal explosion with the Super Dragon. This method of the attack is Goku's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In this version, Super Saiyan 4 Goku strikes a fighting pose before dashing instantly at his foe and kicking him into the air. Then, he proceeds to deliver a brutal punch to the gut, which makes the target drop to the ground. Finally, Goku charges the Dragon Fist and strikes the foe's back with it summoning the huge dragon with an aura of flames around it. After the dragon circles the skies it then comes crashing down onto the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Goku later uses a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist to ensnare and then blow apart Omega Shenron. It seemed that the attack defeated the mighty Shadow Dragon, but he was able to regenerate due to possessing Rage Shenron's regeneration ability. Appearances in games In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragonball Evolution: The Game and Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is a High Speed Rush called Dragon Fist Attack (龍撃拳, Ryūgekiken, lit. "Dragon Attack Fist") or Super Dragon Fist (超龍撃拳; Chō Ryūgekiken, lit. "Super Dragon Attack Fist"; in Budokai 1 and Budokai 2). Goku lunges with a short body charge, followed by a take-down hooking punch, a turning backhand that launches the foe, then with an uppercut, followed by an inward upward-aimed spin kick to strike the foe away. As the foe is flying back, Goku palms forward at them from afar with a Kiai from his following arm. The technique is often used in his Kaio-ken state, but he can also access it in his Super Saiyan form and beyond. In the Evolution game, Goku cannot follow it up with teleporting rushes, due to the lack of a flight system in the game. In the first Budokai game however, it is instead a simple rapid attacking flurry of strikes, and does not gain its unique use and animation until Budokai 2. Most of the time, the attack in later games is a different technique from the original Dragon Fist. In Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension however, the animation for the attack is simply two of Goku's normal punch attacks in a two-hit combination as he rushes forward; in that said game, he also has a variation of it called the Ryūgekikyaku (龍撃拳, lit. "Dragon Attack Leg"), where he performs two spin kicks forward. Dragon Fist the one of the few rush attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series capable of being executed against giant characters, such as Great Apes and Lord Slug in his Giant Form, since Goku first used it against the giant demon Hirudegarn. Dragon Fist can be used against the giant boss Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi by pressing the correct button commands, which finishes the fight; the attack is shown finishing Hirudegarn off in a CGI cutscene, different than most cutscenes in the game, which were similar in style to the anime. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) is able to use this attack (even though he never used it in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or in Dragon Ball GT). The Dragon Fist appears as an attack in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse under the name Super Dragon Fist. It is different from other appearances in that it is a short range attack. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, Goku used the Dragon Fist as a Super Saiyan Blue in the final fight with Mira in his Final Form. This attack is one of Goku's Ultimate Skills in his normal and Super Saiyan 4 forms. This technique can also be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (which is open from Friday to Sunday). Variations *'Super Dragon Fist' – A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. *'Dragon Hammer' – A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *'Shenron Blast' – An attack in which Super Saiyan Goku combines the power of the Dragon Balls and Shenron with the Kamehameha. Used in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Gallery References ru:Рю Кен en:Puño del Dragón Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques